User talk:LeinardoSmith/Archive 3
Happy 4th of July!!! Please only comment on the page here. These other pages are for historical reasons only. 20 x 20 click trade Hey did I trade with you before for clicks skullkeepa14? -- 02:31, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I said all of the group module clix are a gift-- 02:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Group performance module clix Do u still want those clix on ur module?wat happened to old talk page?-- 02:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yes just 20 times for now and what module do you want me to click on to finish our 20 click trade. I archived my old talk page because it was frustrating me with it bouncing up and down because of german and LegoManiac sigs. Plus it was getting full and taking a long time to load. -- 02:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 1 space fuel cell could u send me 1 space fuel cell? extra-- 05:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) sure. -- 05:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Gypsum or pipes Could u please send back any gypsum or pipes that were sent to u, i no some were sent!-- 11:16, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry only 1 gypsum was sent. It takes a very long time to get 50. -- 11:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx 4 bein a reliable freind, now I have 4gypsum and 4 pipes, Could I buy ur pipes and gypsum at a discount since i'm a frequent customer?-- 11:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yeh just make the offer on store talk page and I'll talk about it there. -- 11:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Again? Do you want to exchange traffic sigs again like last time?-- 23:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) You are not aloud to advertise on other peoples talk pages. So I think you might get disqualified. :( -- 02:23, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I see your point. thank you for the warning i'll stop immediately. but this was not a add I was simply asking you if you wanted to exchange traffic sigs.-- 17:56, 19 July 2009 (UTC) If you're still mad about the totemic animal thing don't worry I'm working on it :) well not quite this week I have to go camping.-- 17:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not mad. Just wanted to let you know. -- 23:04, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Gypsum and pipes sent to u there was lots of gypsums and pipes sent to u, Can u please send em bak'?????? PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!!-- 06:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I got only 5 pipes no gypsum. And I sent them. But could you send me all your extra construction materials when you are done with rank 5? I'll pay you 40 for each. -- 10:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I'll see?-- 23:03, 19 July 2009 (UTC) the trick is to get rare items such as 10 gypsum and sell it in the auction then like somebody will bid ridiculously big amounts and say that they have to put the clix on ur pet golum! TOO EASy!!!!!-- 23:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 6 Hey!, I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna finish rank 5 today! I also have 573 hit singles from u so there no need for me to make performance modules! All i gotta do is stock up on orange brix!-- 23:59, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I have 5 xtra pipes leftova I'll trade u that for: 1. 2 pipes=42 nails 2. 3 pipes=2 gypsum or 120 clix ( Feel free to bargain!) Please reply?-- 00:54, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'll take 2 for 42 nails and 3 for 120 clix. Please discuss this trade on store talk page. -- 09:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Sure thing just the 2 pipe deal first, THANX MAN have a look at Recent changes! I've been askin every1 for nails! So first i'll send pipes then u send nails, u don't have to do da clix by today! but i would like the clix on pos-- 09:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I sent u 5 pipes please send nails!-- 09:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Please send nails Please!!!!! Please send nails Please!!!!! I sent u the 5 pipes!-- 09:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Ok sent. -- 09:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 7 tomorow All I need to complete rank 6 now is 8 clix or 2 platinum albums! I'll b rank 7 tomorow!!!!-- 10:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Rank 7!!!! I'm finally ur rank! I hope u can help me, lets do deals: Deal 1. I make elemental waters and air, u make elemental fires( I don't have factory) and elemental earths. We swap accordingly Deal 2. I can swap clix with u, u clik my pet panther or any pet module, I give u clix of the amount u give me? So how about it wanna do any of these trades???-- 05:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe... I was trying to get all of the animal blue prints so that I can sell them and do not have to depend on other people. I know maybe you I will give 35 clix to one of your elemental modules and 35 clix to your pet modules then you do the same for me sound good? -- 06:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC)